Adaptive bitrate streaming is a technique used to efficiently stream media over computer networks. Adaptive bitrate streaming uses an encoder to encode a single source of media (e.g., video, audio, etc.) at multiple different bitrates. A media player on a client device may request segments of the media at different bitrates depending on available resources on the client device.